A Trip to Middle-Earth
by Ielenia NicAslinn
Summary: A day when four random friends go to Middle-Earth. Why? Because they feel like it! Will they come back home? It's Craziness! R&R please ^^
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! This is Gilly and Iele. Here's the story…we are working on the disclaimer as we go so it will be up with the last chapter. We hope you enjoy the crazy randomness of this story (yes it actually has a plot too! *gasp*) We're having fun writing it and Martina and KC are having fun reading it…hopefully ^^. Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
~Middle of NoWhere, Elkcreek Kentucky, KC's house~  
  
It was a rather boring day…Jessica, Martina, KC, and Iele had made all of their prank calls to everyone in the phonebook the night before, screaming 'Theta and Marie's, You kill it, We grill it.'  
  
KC was sprawled out on her bed staring up at the ceiling saying 'I'm bored…I'm bored…'over and over again. Martina was sitting on the floor next to Jessica, periodically hugging her saying 'I love you Jessica, and I like buttered toast.' Every time she mentioned 'toast', Jessica would jump up and sing the "Toast Song" by Heywood Banks. Iele, on the other hand, was sitting in the corner; rocking back and forth humming "Yellow Submarine"…she was going mad with boredom.  
  
~About an hour later~  
  
Walking back into the room after playing "Chase- and-Pet the Kitties", Iele plopped down onto the bed and KC. 'It's kinda boring, n'est pas?'  
  
KC whapped her upside the head, 'No shit…'  
  
Martina had just hugged Jessica for the 5 thousandth time, and she was dancing around. Iele rubbed her head, 'I wish something would happen.'  
  
'You could jump out my window.' KC beamed at her, 'I'd like to see that.'  
  
'Sure…' Iele replied while rolling her eyes.  
  
The girls decided to go see if they could get lost in KC's backyard…which happened to be a forest. As they were walking through the woods, a bright light filled their vision, blinding them. When it subsided they saw a huge portal in front of them.  
  
'…The hell?' Jessica started when an Eskimo stepped through and stuck a sign in the ground.  
  
'Uhhh…KC…what's your dad doing?' Martina raised an eyebrow.  
  
KC shrugged. They stepped forward and KC read the sign, 'Cheeseburgers Paradise?'  
  
'Food? Sounds good to me!' Iele pushed her way past her friend and into the portal.  
  
Inside was a fifties looking diner, 'I feel like I've been warped into a Britney Spears Coke commercial…' Iele looked around.  
  
'It's Pepsi! Coke wouldn't be that stupid.' KC corrected.  
  
Jessica snickered and stepped up to the counter. 'Everybody hungry?' They all nodded and waited for Jessica to get them their cheeseburgers, the song "Cheeseburgers in Paradise" playing in the background.  
  
Eskimo McGinley was behind the counter getting the cheeseburgers ready. After eating, talking with KC's dad, and having Britney Spears appear out of nowhere with her pet, flying monkey named Cuddles…luckily Martina took a salmon and beat her (and the monkey) unconscious enabling them all to escape unharmed.  
  
Once the girls had gotten out of the cheeseburger portal and run a good while they stopped for a breather.  
  
'Good use of Monty Python knowledge, Martina!' Jessica laughed.  
  
'Huh?' KC asked. Iele giggles and Martina bowed.  
  
'The Fish Slapping Dance KC, the Fish Slapping Dance!' Jessica informed. She demonstrated with Martina hopping back and forth, slapping Martine with an invisible fish. Iele and KC started to laugh as Martina did the final maneuver and took a large fish and hit Jess upside the head and knocking her over onto the leaf-covered ground.  
  
As Jessica got up and Iele was helping her brush the dirt and leaves off, Martina squealed and KC said 'What the hell? Not again dad!'  
  
Eskimo McGinley had come back and opened yet another portal. The road sign, this time, had many places on it, many strange places.  
  
'Stop following me, damn it!' he yelled at them, and ran away quickly thru the trees.  
  
KC smirked 'Oooookay…now that we have established that my family is very strange and I have this huge portal to a different plain of existence, that is distorting the time and space continuum, in my backyard…shall we explore it?'  
  
Martina jumped up next to her, 'We shall!' Jessica giggled and walked over with Iele following close behind.  
  
'Where's it lead?'  
  
Iele shrugged and stepped through the portal pulling Jessica with her 'Who cares where it leads, as long as it's more interesting than here.'  
  
The four girls stepped out of the portal and onto a platform with a lamppost, KC exclaimed in recognition, 'Hey! It's the End of Time!'  
  
Iele nodded happily, 'Yea! Like in Crono Trigger!'  
  
'So I wonder where we can go.'  
  
'Last star on the right and straight on til morning…' Jess spoke as Iele giggled at her.  
  
Martina had found the road sign, which had mysteriously followed them into the portal and closed it. 'Hey guys! We have several choices according to this sign…'  
  
KC walked up behind her and examined the sign 'Never Neverland…straight ahead…Munchkinland…right…Pepperland…left…Middle- Earth…left and then take a right before reaching Pepperland…Everworld…right and then take a left…and the last one-'  
  
'KC's house!' Iele interjected and jumped on KC's back.  
  
'Get off of me dammit!' KC swung the redhead over her head and onto the floor in front of her. 'No touchie, KC!'  
  
Iele smirked and stuck her tongue out.  
  
'Lets go to Middle-Earth' Jessica said.  
  
So…after a few minutes of pointless arguing, they all agreed on going to Middle-Earth. 


	2. Welcome to MiddleEarth

1 Haha! Chapter 2 is here! I know, I know the first chapter had little to nothing to do with the LotRs but from now on…it will ^^  
  
  
  
~End of Time…and Space…~  
  
Walking down a path with silvery-green fire on both sides of them, the girls came to a branch off in the path. 'Middle-Earth or Pepperland, last choice.' Martina spoke.  
  
Jessica grabbed Iele's long plait of hair and managed to get Martina's arm and dragged them down the road to Middle-Earth. ' The sea…of holes…leads to…the sea…of green'  
  
'You poor thing…you've been brainwashed by the Beatles…' KC remarked and began to pet Iele on the head.  
  
Martina shook herself free from Jessica's grasp, 'Hey KC…you think we're gonna see elves?'  
  
'Elves!? Pointy ears' KC pushed her fingertips together as a sly smile spread across her face.  
  
A black hole suddenly opened up beneath them and they fell through like the Looney Tunes coyote. When they landed they were in Rivendell, right in the middle of a council meeting.  
  
Jessica landed on something soft. When she turned and looked behind her she was staring into two big blue eyes and found she was sitting on Frodo Baggins' lap. Squealing with delight she hugged him.  
  
Legolas had broken KC's fall and immediately she was examining his ears.  
  
Iele was staring around at all of the strange creature races and looked over to see Martina fall on Elrond, himself. She smiled at him and cuddled closer mumbling yet again about buttered toast and opossums.  
  
The council was thrown into even more chaos when Legolas poked KC and she stood up yelling 'Do not poke the Dragon!' Also when Arwen came out of the shadows to save Aragon from a particularly clingy Iele, who had apparently scratched the elf across the face and told her to something exceptionally obscene with a goat.  
  
Elrond was outraged. Standing up he threw the still chattering Martina onto the ground and preceded to yell for quiet.  
  
Finally twenty minutes later, after Martina and KC had demonstrated the fish slapping dance on Boromir, and Jessica sang Hakuna Matata with Iele doing harmony, order was restored…kinda…  
  
Martina and KC hearing their favourite song being sung by their friends jumped up and joined them. After listening to if for a little while the four hobbits- Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry- jumped up and joined in the singing and dancing, making a lovely show number. The council was obviously entertained because they had begun clapping and singing along.  
  
At the end of the number there was great clapping and cheering. All of the elves in Rivendell had come out to join the festivities because they love singing and dancing. Elrond, tho he enjoyed the show very much, ordered all of the extra elves to go away and said their meeting must be resumed. The girls walked off to the side with their four hobbit friends. Jessica turned to Frodo and said 'Hi! My name is Jessica. And these are my friends KC, Martina, and Iele'  
  
Frodo smiled at her with his toothy grin and bright eyes 'My name's Frodo and this is Merry, Pippin and Sam.'  
  
'What's happening around here? Are you having a party? Can we join?' Martina asked Merry.  
  
'No,' Sam interrupted, 'Mr Frodo has a special ring, but it's causing a bunch of trouble.'  
  
'We got to come along because we followed them and made them let us!' said Pip.  
  
'What kind of trouble?' Iele asked.  
  
'The evil Sauron used to own the ring until he supposedly died and the prince of the humans cut his finger off.'  
  
'King Isldur?' Iele asked.  
  
Frodo nodded and continued, 'Now he's trying to rise again and to do that he must get the ring back. And I have it.'  
  
'He's already tried to get Frodo plenty of times,' said Merry, 'his black creatures-'  
  
'The Nazgul?' Iele interrupted again. 'Dark riders…the Nine…those?'  
  
'Yea' Merry replied, 'they stabbed Frodo with their sword and tried to turn him evil.'  
  
'Are you okay now?' Jessica asked Frodo in a worried tone.  
  
'Well he hangs around with guys like us so how could he be?!' Pip said jokingly.  
  
Frodo laughed, 'No, don't worry I'm fine. Arwen saved me. The one you scratched.' He said directed towards Iele.  
  
'Her? Oh…sorry.' She apologized with a hint of mockery.  
  
'Good one you bloody git!' KC said to her. 'You went and scared away the person who can and has saved them! Now all is lost! All is lost!' she finished with the little gurgling noise that she always does.  
  
'No she'll be back,' said Sam, 'She's in love with Aragorn. She'll always come back.'  
  
'Not if I can help it' Iele muttered.  
  
'Plus, who could resist hanging out with a guy like me?' Pip said. Everybody laughed.  
  
'I wish I could dance, but Elrond would probably throw me again and my ass is still sore!' Martina whined.  
  
'Just wait until the meeting's over. Then we can have a party!' Pip said.  
  
"Okee Dokee!' Martina smiled.  
  
'Save a dance for me.' Merry told her. She blushed and giggled.  
  
'You too,' Frodo told Jess.  
  
'Ok, of course I will!' she blushed at him. He blushed back and they quickly looked away.  
  
'Well I'm gonna dance with Aragorn no matter what that funny elf- woman says!' Iele stated with a smile.  
  
'And I get to dance with the cute blonde elf!' KC exclaimed.  
  
'His name is Legolas,' Sam corrected.  
  
While discussing their party plans Gandalf summoned the four hobbits over to the council circle once more.  
  
The boys stepped into the center. 'We have chosen who shall go to Mordor and destroy the ring,' Elrond proclaimed, 'It shall be you four hobbits, Legolas, Aragorn. Boromir Gimli, and Gandalf. You shall be called…The Fellowship of the Ring'  
  
'Dum, dum, dum…' Jess whispered to the other three, who smirked.  
  
'Can the girls come?' All four of the hobbits asked at once eagerly. The girls giggled.  
  
'Cool shit!' KC said. 'I wanna go!'  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat, 'Well, ummm…'  
  
'Yea, we can help out,' Jessica chimed in.  
  
'We promise we'll be good,' Iele said.  
  
'We're really smart too!' Martina added. KC snickered at her.  
  
'Please Gandalf,' Frodo pleaded and eyed Jessica with his gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
'What do you think Sam?' Gandalf asked.  
  
'Well, Mr Gandalf, I should like for them to come along. They're fun and nice,' Sam replied.  
  
'Well you are the responsible one, aren't you?' Gandalf sighed. 'What do you think Elrond?' KC gave him her best (which isn't very good) puppy face.  
  
'Oh I guess so. But if you four get in the way or put the Fellowship in danger of any kind, they can just leave you where you are.'  
  
'Us? Get in the way? Never!' Iele replied in mock innocence.  
  
'At least we'll provide with comic relief' Jessica grinned. KC fake slapped Martina who didn't blink but in turn tapped KC ever so lightly on the forehead who then fell backwards hard.  
  
Everyone laughed 'See? I told you! We're so weird we're laughable!' 


End file.
